DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): The Program Development Core of the USC/UCLA Center for Biodemography and Population Health will be the mechanism through which interdisciplinary research on population health is encouraged among existing faculty at the two institutions. This will be accomplished by Center support for pilot projects and research infrastructure and administration. In addition, the Program Development Core will provide an active seminar exchange program and focused workshops to encourage interdisciplinary research on population health. The Program Development Core will partially support the hiring of two new tenure-track or tenured faculty members at USC. These researchers will be selected to deepen and broaden the emphasis on health-related demography of aging at USC. Four pilot projects will be supported each year through the resources of the program development core. Because of existing depth in the areas of cognitive and physical functioning, projects for the first year will be: (1) APOE and Social, Demographic and Behavioral Factors Related to Cognitive and Physical Functioning, (2) Years of Life with Cognitive Impairment Among Americans 70 years of age and over, (3) Improving Population Health and Years of Healthy Life by Reducing Undernutrition, and (4) Improved Control of Hypertension and Glucose Metabolism and Reductions in Heart Disease and Diabetes Prevalence, Years of Healthy Life and Length of Life.